


As We Intertwine Our Lives (or, Snapshots from Avengers Tower)

by WritingThroughTheMess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Sleepy Tony, Soft Tony, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingThroughTheMess/pseuds/WritingThroughTheMess
Summary: An ongoing collection of short drabbles and ficlets from my Tumblr, centered around life in the Avengers Tower.





	1. In Which Tony is Practically a Giant House Cat

The arc reactor came with a lot of small, niggling annoyances; the decreased lung capacity that left Tony wheezing when he walked up the stairs too quickly, the substantially depressed immune system that meant every tiny germ that came into the Tower knocked him on his ass for at least a week, and then the two combined which meant he ended up in hospital with pneumonia that one time Clint brought home a nasty cold because his shitty immune system and even shittier lungs couldn’t deal with it.

But undoubtedly the most annoying thing, the thing that got on his nerves the most because it was so goddamn constant, was the cold.

It made his circulation poorer, which meant his hands and feet were constantly in a state of near freezing, even in the summer, and there was also the added benefit of, _oh yeah_ , a giant lump of rather very cold metal, right there _in his chest._

So there were blankets scattered around the Tower, giant fluffy ones that Tony could wrap around himself two or three times, and the furniture was positioned in just the perfect position for him to sit in when the sun slipped through the window and made a tiny patch that was so perfectly warm he couldn’t bear to leave it. The team thought it was Pepper’s doing, the blankets some statement of interior design and the furniture positioned that way because it had something to do with _feng shui_ (or at least that’s the term Steve thinks he heard that one time, when Pepper had been yelling at Clint about moving the couch so he could prove to Bucky that he could do a flip and “goddammit Clint, we have a whole gym here, why did you need to use the living room!?”).

No one quite realised Tony had been sunning himself, like some kind of giant house cat, until he fell asleep in his favourite spot, the one in the communal living room where they would always be someone around to talk to, spend time with.

And he had been there, had been sat basking in the sun setting over New York, wrapped like a Tony-burrito in a hideous hot pink blanket, and Steve had watched as he fell asleep, watched the soft yellows and oranges dance across his cheekbones and noticed, with no small amount of displeasure, the dark circles under his eyes. So when it went dark he picked Tony up instead of waking him, and _oh_ , from the bundle of blankets came a soft, sleepy noise and Tony snuggled into Steve’s chest, his nose pressed into the hollow dip of Steve’s collarbone and _goodness_ , Tony was so _warm_. Tony was so warm, and Steve was suddenly very aware of how close their bodies were pressed together and how nice this felt, to have Tony bundled in his arms, all sun warmed and asleep, making tiny contended noises and desperately trying to press further into Steve’s embrace.

When Steve asked him about it, the next morning, (after Tony had awoken in his own bed, _that’s weird,_ he’s sure he remembers falling asleep on the couch, and then been informed by JARVIS that he’d been carried to bed by none other than Captain Rogers) he’s shocked and shattered when it’s explained just how much the arc reactor bothers Tony. He hadn’t realised just how much the device that kept Tony alive also took away from him, and Steve vows to cuddle him every time he sees the other man sunning himself, or wrapping himself in blankets.

(It doesn’t hurt that he rather enjoys holding Tony close to his chest, the sweet noises Tony makes and the way he’s so relaxed, so wholly peaceful and so wonderfully warm against Steve’s body, a cosy, solid weight in his arms.)

The team catches on quickly, and they all want to be the one to hug the sun warmed, sleepy Tony. There’s a scuffle every time someone finds him, blissed out and barely conscious in a ray of soft yellow sunlight, and JARVIS starts informing them all when Tony settles into one of his favourite spots (Steve swears the AI gives them staggered starts, so they all get there at the same time and the resulting scuffle is an actual scuffle and not just a case of who got there first).

Natasha learns that sometimes Tony lies on the rooftop, and stakes her claim, coming up with some very inventive threats for anyone who tries to steal her favourite Tony-spot.

Steve starts to get frustrated; he found this part of Tony first, and even though it’s not very Captain America of him (and he doesn’t care, because when it comes to Tony he is Steve, not Cap, so he can feel whatever he damn well likes) there is a not insignificant amount of jealousy bubbling away in his gut.

Only one time he gets there first, before anyone else, and he’s pleasantly surprised and wanders over to Tony immediately, and Tony settles down into his arms, all pliant and sleepy and warm warm warm. Then he’s struggling to sit up, uncoordinated in his half asleep state, and he’s whispering in Steve’s ear, his breath hot and wet against Steve’s cheek, and he says “told JARVIS not to tell the others. Like you best.”

Steve finds he doesn’t really care after that.


	2. In Which Natasha Just Wants to Eat Breakfast

In the morning, Tony was all sleepy stumbles and soft eyes and messy hair and hands grabbing for a coffee mug. He would trip over sleeping pants two sizes too large and grumble under his breath at everyone with all the threat of a barely conscious puppy until he was adequately caffeinated.

Steve was awake, had already been to the gym and run a brisk 5km before anyone else was even thinking about waking up. He was steering Tony towards toast and away from sharp objects and smiling fondly, ruffling Tony's hair and kissing away the pout the action prompted.

Thor was the same as always - loud and charming and so sweetly excited about every small thing that it was difficult to begrudge him. He was enraptured by the "wondrous contraption" of the toaster, finding simple joy in putting bread in and watching it come out perfectly golden brown.

The toaster in question had been programmed by the Tower's resident engineer to roll around the kitchen and pop the toast high into the air at random intervals. This was where you could find Clint; climbing over cabinets, catching toast, slinging it onto people's plates with startling accuracy and generally making a nuisance of himself.

Bruce would be at the stove, cooking the amount needed to feed a super-soldier, a God, a Hulk, and Clint, who ate much like he acted - in a manner similar to a teenage boy. There would usually be a close call between Bruce, carrying something sharp or hot, and Clint, diving to catch a piece of toast. Bruce would exclaim that they would all give him ulcers, but not before Natasha caught him smiling.

One memorable morning, Dummy followed Tony up from the workshop and Clint coerced the robot into helping him add to the general chaos of the kitchen. The genius nearly had a conniption after drinking his first cup of coffee and waking up enough to notice Clint sat on Dummy's arm as the machine lifted him towards the top of the fridge. Tash had the picture JARVIS had taken of the occasion framed in her room.

As for Natasha herself, she liked to observe breakfast, the controlled chaos and familiar warmth so different to the strict order of the Red Room. She would mildly sip her tea, tilt her plate to an angle more favourable for catching flying pieces of bread and wonder when this bunch of dorks had gone from threats to strangers to team to _family_.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://greymantledlady.tumblr.com/post/164711803552/fluffy-hc-as-a-result-of-the-arc-reactor-tonys
> 
> Find me on Tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writingthroughthemess


End file.
